


Truth Hurts (Literally)

by PastelMess



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, it's pretty gay, so uh yeah, tyler can't keep his mouth shut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler drinks this weird foreign liquid and now he can't keep his big fat mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Hurts (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom

Tyler and Josh always get little gifts while touring, and they don't usually ever give them a second thought. They're nice things, like Yoohoo and Baja Blast and t-shirts. They get letters and cards and art. Cool stuff.

They gather it all up into one big pile and look at it while they're traveling to their next location.

But this time, the pile grew and grew and Tyler didn't look at it until after the tour was over. It was all neatly packed in a box, but he couldn't bring himself to look at it. Procrastination. Tyler was fantastic at it.

Instead of going home right away, Tyler was staying with Josh in LA for a couple of days to visit friends. In fact, they were going out tonight.

The box of gifts sat nicely pushed up against the wall, and while Josh was in the shower, Tyler decided to finally open it up. It would distract him from the thoughts of climbing into the shower with Josh and doing several not okay things to do with your best friend.

He pulls out the usual. Letters, which he'd read later, art, which is sick, sodas, a really cool shirt, and at the bottom he finds a tiny bottle of gold liquid, the label covered in a foreign writing Tyler had never seen before. He narrows his eyes, trying to figure out if he can recognize the language. But nothing is coming to him.

_When did we get this?_

He rubs it between his fingers before making the quick decision to try it. It's most likely an alcohol of some type, and if he wants to survive a night with Brendon Urie he's going to need it.

The minute it runs down his throat Tyler is coughing loudly, because it tastes like pine cones mixed with thick heavy mud and yeah, that was a terrible decision. He races to Josh's kitchen for water, not even bothering to grab a cup. He just turns the sink on and gulps down water rushing out of the tap. Tyler's mouth is tingling like he just finished getting a cavity filled and it doesn't feel good.

"God, what was that?" He mutters to himself as he turns the tap off and wipes the water dripping off his mouth with the back of his hand. Definitely not alcohol. Maybe it was like a hand sanitizer or something. God, did he just drink hand sanitizer? Was he going to die? Did he need to go to the hospital?

"Hey Ty? Can you hand me a towel? I forgot to get one." Josh's voice echoes throughout his apartment and Tyler's face flushes. Why is he blushing? Tyler couldn't tell you.

"I can do a lot more than get you a towel," is Tyler's reply, to which he immediately slaps a hand over his mouth in shock. Did he really just say that? Did he _really_ just say that?

Josh doesn't reply, so Tyler's hoping he didn't hear him. That would be terrible. Why did he say that?

To be honest, Tyler did have a strong attraction to Josh, but he would never act upon it. They were best friends and he wasn't about to ruin anything between them. So he gets him a towel and doesn't open his mouth.

Josh sticks his hand out the door, feeling around for Tyler when Tyler randomly says "I thought you didn't like towels. You liked to air dry."

"Yeah, that's true, but I'm not going to walk around naked with you here. That'd be weird. And we're running out of time."

"You can walk around naked. I'm okay with that. I bet your dick is hot." Then Tyler was covering his mouth again, because _holy fuck did he REALLY JUST SAY THAT???_ “Uh, oh my God, I didn’t mean to say that, that’s not what I wanted to say!”

“Uhm,” is Josh’s reply as he shuts the door loudly. Tyler covers his face in his hands. What is going on? Does he not have a filter? You don’t just tell your best friend you think their dick is _hot_!

_What the fuck!!!!!_

Tyler’s already dressed and ready to go, he has been for about an hour now, but now he’s going to have to sit at a table full of people with Josh next to him dealing with the fact of what he just said.

“Tyler?” Josh calls through the door again.

“I really want to fuck you,” Tyler says, and he’s mentally slapping himself again. “Fuck!” Tyler tries to tell him he’s joking, but the words won’t physically come out his mouth. “I didn’t mean to say that!”

“Are you feeling okay?” Josh opens the door again and leans against it. Tyler can feel himself growing hard under Josh’s stare, because he has the towel wrapped around his waist so low Tyler can see his damn V and _God_ , how long has he had abs? His hair is wet and falling in his face and-

“I want your cock in my mouth.” Tyler shakes his head with wide eyes. “No. no. Yes. Fuck.”

“Uh...”

“I don’t know what’s going on with me. My mouth is all,” Tyler attempts a visual, flapping his hand around, “tingly. I drank some foreign hand sanitizer I think, and it’s making me have no filter.” He drags that same hand down his face. “You have a pretty mouth.”

Josh ignores all the other bits. “You drank a foreign hand sanitizer?”

“I think so. God Josh, when did you get so fucking hot?” Tyler curses again. “Fuck. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s happening.”

“What did this foreign hand sanitizer look like?” he asks. Tyler points to the box and all its contents strewn across the floor. He bends down to pick up the empty bottle where he tossed it aside after gagging. Josh takes it from his fingers, one hand gripping the towel while the other rolls the bottle in a circle. He presses his lips together. “I don’t recognize the language.”

“Either do I. I like my hair pulled during sex.”

“Right.” Josh gives him a weird look before setting the bottle down on his dresser. He opens a drawer to pull out a pair of boxers, but stops suddenly. “Have you ever jerked off to the thought of me?”

“Hundreds of times. And I moan your name sometimes while doing it. I do it a lot in the shower.” Tyler sighs, burying his head in his hands. “Shit.”

Josh chuckles. “What do you think of Brendon?”

“He has a nice ass. Fuck. Stop it.”

“What do you think of Pete?”

“The dude scares me. I feel like he might beat the shit out of me if I look at him weird. Also if he asked me to blow him I wouldn’t say no.” Tyler’s face is so red but he can’t stop talking. It’s like his mouth is moving without his brain telling him what to say. He can’t lie about anything, or keep anything to himself. This is all one big nightmare.

“Tell me your most embarrassing secret.”

“When I was 22 I couldn’t find a bathroom so I peed my pants. When I was 18 my friend and I tried to sneak into the women’s locker room at the Y but I got mistaken as a girl. When I was 16 my mom caught me jerking off. When I was 12 I told my brother that Maddie broke his lego dinosaur but I actually broke it because I hated how much of a jerk he was being. Sometimes I listen to interviews of us and jack off to the sound of your voice. Sometimes I read fan fiction in which we have sex. I talk to myself in the mirror. I hate my voice. I-”

“Okay okay, that’s enough. Sorry to ask.” Josh shakes his head, sighing at Tyler who looks like he’s going to cry. “Whatever the hell you drank, it’s making you tell the truth. And I don’t know how long it’s going to wear off.”

“Fuck.” Tyler mumbles into his hands. He can’t believe this. He is doomed.

Josh rolls his shoulders back, each individual muscle glistening with tiny droplets of water where he hadn’t dried off, and the way they _move,_ fucking hell, Tyler full on has a boner and he’s really thankful his pants are tight enough to hide that as he watches through his fingers.

“Well, we’re supposed to be there at seven, and it’s six-thirty. So the question is, are you okay with being late? And how fast can we make this?”

“I want to fuck your pretty mouth.” Tyler shakes his head. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, if you’re being serious here, you obviously want to have sex. So what the hell? I’m up for it.”

Tyler’s mouth drops and suddenly he’s shaking. “Are you...are you fucking serious right now?”

Josh scoffs. “I’m not going to lie Tyler, you’re hot. And I’m not fully straight. Probably haven’t been my whole life. So yeah, I’m pretty damn serious.” he lets the towel drop to the ground and Tyler stares in wonder, swallowing loudly.

Dear God.

“Holy fuck,” he whispers, eyes wandering all over Josh’s body. This was weird. This was so fucking weird. They were _friends,_ best friends, and here they were getting ready to fuck because Tyler couldn’t lie. “Yeah, I want to fuck you so badly.”

“Then take your clothes off. We have to be somewhere.”

“I’m in charge,” Tyler states as he pulls his shirt off. This is still weird. “You’re hot but I’m in control.”

Josh shrugs. “I figured. Come on.” he gestures to Tyler and moves up against the wall. As soon as Tyler is near him Josh is wrapping a hand around his neck, kissing him softly, testing the waters, before Tyler is biting and forcing his way in. This is good, he decides. Josh moans softly as Tyler takes his bottom lip between his teeth and pulls away sharply, drawing blood. He doesn’t skip a beat before he’s licking the blood away, the metallic taste giving him a wave of pleasure. Josh moans again, and Tyler has a feeling he’s going to be loud. Good.

“You like pain you little whore?” Tyler spits out in a breath before he slides his hand down Josh’s back and grips his ass tightly. Josh shifts forward, hands pressing against Tyler’s chest. “Sorry. I’m sorry.”

“No,” Josh gasps as Tyler tightens his grip, “It’s okay.”

“I knew you were a little slut.” Tyler moves down to Josh’s neck, biting and sucking around his collar bone to let everyone know that Josh was his and his only. Even if they were best friends and nothing more. “Bad. Sorry.”

“Knees,” Josh tries, his hands pushing on Tyler’s shoulders. Surprisingly, Tyler drops immediately, moaning as Josh entangles his hands in his hair. Oh that’s right, he told Josh he liked that. Of course.

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” mutters Tyler, but at the moment he’s face to face with Josh’s dick, which is pressed against his thigh and bulging beautifully, and dear God he’s jerked off thinking about this moment. “I was right. Your dick is fucking hot.”

“Mouth,” begs Josh as he presses his back into the wall, hands pulling up on Tyler’s hair. But Tyler doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction, not yet. Because if this is going to happen, he’s going to tease. Going to figure out things about Josh no one else knows.

So he presses his fingers gently against the inside of Josh’s thighs, grinning as he moans, and then he’s licking, short cat like licks that make Josh pull on his hair and release another set of sounds.

“Fuck you,” he spits out as Tyler finally laps his dick carefully. He presses his hands on either thigh, spreading his legs wider.

“Bet you wish this was the other way around, huh? That you were shoving my dick in your mouth? Cause you’re a little slut, aren’t you? Fucking everyone. Except not anymore.”

“Jesus Tyler, come on.”

“You do what I say. You come when I say. If you don’t obey, I don’t do anything. Got it?”

“Mouth,” Josh repeats, eyelids fluttering. He begins to move a hand closer to his dick when Tyler suddenly takes it in his mouth, pushing forward as much as he can without choking. He can’t say he has much experience with blowjobs, but yeah, he’s thought about this. Josh is moaning again, head banging against the wall, and Tyler thinks nothing else is more lovelier in the world. He’d have probably said that, if his mouth wasn’t full.

Tyler wants to do more. He doesn’t want to give him full satisfaction, wants to actually fuck him nice and slowly before he gives Josh permission to come. He wants him to beg, to moan his name, to cry and whimper under his touch. So he pulls off, and Josh is already whimpering.

“Really?”

“Lube,” Tyler demands as he stands up. Josh points to his dresser with a sigh. “Don’t touch yourself. Don’t even talk.”

Josh obeys, squeezing his eyes shut as Tyler covers his fingers in lube, kissing Josh roughly before flipping him around. “Hands on the wall. If you remove them, I’ll stop. If you make a sound, I’ll gag you. Don’t test me, you dirty little whore. I know you want me.”

“Really? On the wall?” Tyler hits Josh on the ass hard, earning him a small yelp. Tyler growls.

“I said not to fucking talk.”

“Sorry.” Josh leans against the wall, pressing his head to it softly. Tyler is touching him all over his back and he shivers with delight.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, oh my god.” Tyler takes a moment to admire where he’s put Josh at the moment, because he knows he’s going to make Josh beg and nothing excites him more. And he knows Josh probably wants him naked, because Tyler is still in his jeans, but that just puts him more in charge.

Josh doesn’t even get a warning before Tyler is shoving two fingers inside him, curling them downwards as he pushes up. Josh groans, meeting Tyler’s thrust halfway as his back arched and his muscles were stretched in such a way that made Tyler want to hurry up and fuck him. “You’re going to be so sore at dinner.”

Josh doesn’t reply, because he’s not supposed too, and instead shoves a fist inside his mouth to avoid having sound escape. A muffled moan slips out as Tyler scissors his fingers. “Nothing but a fucking slut, are you? I see you at all those shows, trying to put yourself out there, getting all sexed up, and don’t get me started on watching you play the drums, fucking hell, I just want to fuck you right there on stage in front of everyone. And that eye makeup,” he lets out a low whistle, “goddamn Josh, you are incredible.”

Josh only moans again.

Tyler adds another finger, causing Josh to buck backwards against him. He’s growling against his fist. “Don’t think I don’t see the way you look at me during shows, I’m not the only one who’s wanted this. You’re just trying to play it off as cool, but I know the real you.” Tyler pushes harder. “You can answer me.”

“Fuck you,” Josh replies simply, to which Tyler uses his free hand to yank back on Josh’s hair so he can have better exposure to his neck. He bites down as hard as possible, wanting to make him bleed, and Josh is making a hell of a lot of noise.

“You’ve got neighbours you little whore, you want them to know what we’re doing? Want them to know I’m fucking you down here? Course you do.” Tyler pulls out his fingers and sticks them in Josh’s mouth, who falters at first because his finger’s are literally being shoved down his throat. But then he’s sucking, and Tyler is letting out a moan of his own.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, pretty boy.” Josh whines as Tyler goes back to the same dresser drawer to retrieve a condom. He yanks off his skinny jeans and boxers as quickly as he can, tossing them in random directions, not caring where they end up as he makes he way back to Josh, who is still shaking as he stands. Tyler assumes he’s probably in a lot of pain.

“You can touch yourself, but no sound.” Josh sighs with relief as his hands immediately go to his dick where he starts jerking himself off, trying to subside some of the throbbing. Tyler pauses after he puts the condom on, tracing Josh’s hole with one fingertip. Josh groans, the sound being cut short as a fist goes back into his mouth. Tyler decides to let it slide as he lines himself up and pushes in slowly, wanting to draw out the pleasure as much as he can. Josh is letting out muffled whimpers against his fist as he pushes back against Tyler’s dick inching itself inside of him.

“Nothing but a cock slut, that’s what you are,” Tyler murmurs. He’s given up trying to apologize at this point. He wouldn’t try and be this dominant usually, but no filter means anything is up for grabs. Tyler yanks back on Josh’s head as he makes another thrust. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” Josh gasps, eyelashes dusting his cheeks. His eyes are wet, Tyler notes. “I’m a cock slut, nothing but a little whore.”

“That’s what I thought.” Tyler kisses him roughly, his tongue licking the inside of his mouth before shoving Josh away. “Okay, you can come now.”

Relief practically explodes throughout Josh’s body, and it only takes about two and a half jerks before he’s coming all over the wall. Tyler is grinning. _What a beautiful sight._

“You may be done, but I’m not. Knees, now.” Tyler slides his condom off and tosses it into the waste bin Josh has by his door before tangling his hands in Josh’s wet scarlet curls. Oh yeah, this is good. “Mouth, and you’re swallowing. I know you want to. “

“Yes,” Josh whispers before Tyler is shoving him closer. Josh wraps a hand around the base of his dick, taking the entire thing in his mouth. Tyler isn’t sure how Josh is able to deep throat so well, but he isn’t about to ask. He’s learning a lot about Josh he never thought he would in a million years.

And Josh is _good_. He’s licking, nipping, sucking, moving, and there are sounds coming out of Tyler’s mouth not even he has ever heard. It’s not long before he’s coming himself, and just like he said, Josh is swallowing all of it.

The two are quiet after Josh pulls off, the only sounds are their soft pants as they both try and catch their breath.

“Fucking hell, that was great,” Tyler says, because he’s still not able to keep his mouth shut. Josh nods in agreement.

“We’re late,” Josh points out, but in all honesty neither of them care. Josh wasn’t sure how he was expected to sit in a chair at a table after something like that.

“I didn’t even want to go in the first place.”

“I’ll tell them you got food poisoning from lunch.”

“How did you get so good at sucking dick?”

“Practice.”

“Fucking hell.” Tyler shakes his head. “We should probably go. It’s been a while.”

“You expect me to be able to sit in a chair after that?”

“I’m the one who’s not going to be able to keep my mouth shut. What on earth do you think I’m going to say?”

“You’ll tell Brendon he has a nice ass, and you’ll tell Pete that you’re afraid of him. And that you want to blow him.”

Tyler shakes his head. “Fuck.”

“Probably. But I’m not going to lie, I’ll do that again. Anytime. Whether or not you’ve got weird truth telling foreign hand sanitizer in your body or not.”

He rolls his eyes.

Fantastic.

But also,

_ Fantastic. _


End file.
